Under The Beech Tree
by alicenotinwonderland
Summary: The beech tree by the lake has attracted students for years. Friendships have been formed, hearts have been broken, fights have been resolved, harsh words have been spoken - proposals to goodbyes, everything has happened under this tree. This is a collection of ten romantic drabbles each depicting a moment from the life of ten couples that took place in this iconic spot.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

The beech tree by the lake was one place every Hogwarts student had been at least once. It provided shade on hot days and a place to sit down and have a picnic. It provided shelter for students stuck outside in the rain. It was where everyone gathered to start skating on he frozen lake in the winter. Flowers and herbs that grew around its roots in the spring made it a lovely spot to sit down and have some fun.

Yes, the beech tree was a favourite spot for the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Students swotting in the sweltering heat for their exams; teachers enjoying a quiet meal away from their energetic charges; teenagers running around trying to push each other into the lake; friends helping each other with homework; snowball fights; heartbreaks; fights between friends - everything had happened under the beech tree.

But the tree's favourite incidents were those stolen moments that couples enjoyed in its shade. It was wide enough and leafy enough to provide secret, romantic places around its trunk or in its branches. Breakups, tender moments, passionate kisses, romantic picnics, even proposals - the tree had seen them all.

This is a story of some of the beech tree's favourite moments in the life of ten couples. Some couples had sad times under the tree, some had happy instances. But what was important was that all of those couples were completely in love.

* * *

**So, this is a little celebration of love under the beech tree. This collection is for the Pairing Drabble Competition on HPFC. There are going to be ten canon/plausible canon drabbles. I hope you'll enjoy them all!**

**Don't forget to review :) Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Bill and Fleur

**So, it's been a while since I've written romance. I've recently become quite fond of this pairing and I hope I did them justice! **

**This is a gift for Anna (colourful swirls). I hope you like it :)**

* * *

The Hogwarts grounds were unnaturally quiet. An air of trepidation and grief hung about the place. It was a lovely day outside but only a few students were milling about and even they spoke only in hushed tones. All of them were heading towards the lake where a few hundred chairs and a large marble table had been set up.

Across the lake, in the shade of the big beech tree, Bill and Fleur sat close to each other.

"Eet is too beautiful a day for a funeral," Fleur sniffed.

"I know," Bill sighed. He put his arm around his fiancée and let her cuddle closer. "It's worse that it's Dumbledore's funeral."

"I wanted to invite him for ze wedding," Fleur said dejectedly. "'E was always kind to us Beauxbatons students even though we were so rude to 'im and 'is students."

Bill hesitantly turned to face her at the mention of the wedding. He looked nervous. "Fleur - I - are you sure about the wedding?"

"Of course I am!" she interjected. "I love you, Bill! I want to marry you. I 'ave told you ten times already. I don't care 'ow you look. I don't care about ze scars." She smiled slightly. "Eef I wanted to marry someone just for zair looks, I would've found better looking men in France," she joked.

Bill gave her a mock offended look. His lips twitched upward for a second before he sighed resignedly. "It's not just the scars, Fleur. You saw how dangerous the Death Eaters are and what they can do when Dumbledore isn't around. You've no idea what You-Know-Who is capable of. Now that Dumbledore's gone, we're not safe. You're in the Order because of me. I had no business dragging you into this war. You would be safe in France. If - if you were to go back, if you didn't marry me, you wouldn't be connected to us. You'd be safe."

Fleur stared at him. "Are you telling me," she began, "after all of zis, you _don't_ want to marry me anymore?"

He looked into her bright blue eyes. They were full of hurt and confusion. It pained him to be saying this. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I want to marry you. You don't know what it means to me that _you_ still want to marry me. But I love you too much to let you get hurt. If you're here, you'll be in danger. On top of that there's my werewolf problem. You don't know what it's like -"

"Zen I will learn," Fleur interrupted. She glared at him. "I'll learn what I do not know. I don't want to leave you Bill. I cannot sit in France wondering eef _you_ are safe? I'm not weak or stupid. I will learn how to cope with any werewolf symptoms; how to make your steak rare or to ease your pain on full moon nights. I'll learn what I must to be safe and to keep _you_ safe too."

Bill gaped at her for a full minute before sweeping her into a hug and kissing her passionately. When they finally broke apart, Bill looked into her eyes. "I love you, Fleur Delacour. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

"I know," she murmured. She traced the scars on his face gently. "You've already proved 'ow far you'll go to protect ze ones you love. We'll learn 'ow to get through zis too."

Bill nodded. "We'll learn together."

* * *

**In my head, this is the first time they've really talked about the wedding after the Hospital Wing scene with Mrs. Weasley. Bill comes across as a very cool person in the books but I've always thought he must have been at least a little insecure and guilty about having Fleur stay in a country on the brink of war when she could be safe at home. **

**Anyway, do review and tell me what you thought about this :) Is my romance writing a bit rusty? Was anyone OOC? Was it too big for a drabble :P ? Do let me know!**


	3. James and Lily

**Thank you colourful swirls, JilyEvotter19 and irmaida for reviewing :) A big thank you to anyone who put this story on their alerts/favourites or just took the time to read it too!**

* * *

"Come on, Evans, just try it once."

Lily didn't even look away from her books. "There's no way, as long as in my right mind, that I'm climbing this tree."

James clambered down to the lowest branches of the beech tree and hung upside down, his face inches from his girlfriend's. "Come on, Lily," he coaxed. "You'll like it."

She leaned backwards, startled momentarily at the sight of James' upside down face so close to her own. Her back pressed against the trunk. She smirked, "Careful there Potter. You don't want to let that much blood rush to your head. It might cause brain damage."

He righted himself and shrugged. "I probably already have enough brain damage. A little more won't hurt." He nudged her shoulder with his foot. "Climb up here, Lily. It's fun."

She looked up at him, skeptically. "How is embarrassing myself trying to climb up there only to risk breaking my neck if I fall off, supposed to be fun?"

"I won't let you fall," James assured. "I'll climb down before you so I can catch you if you slip."

"You're just offering to do that to get a chance to look up my skirt."

He smirked. "Like you didn't ogle my backside when you watched me go up on the pretext of 'making sure I'm safe'."

Lily blushed at that, flustered.

"Just try getting up here once, it'll be worth the view," he pleaded.

She sighed. "James, asking me over and over is not going to convince me to do it."

"Why not? It worked with asking you out, didn't it?"

Lily stared at him, caught off guard. "Fine, I'll climb the stupid tree," she grumbled, giving in. She set her books aside, pulled herself up and settled down on the branch he was sitting on. "There. Happy?"

"Of course not! There's no view from here, we need to get higher," he exclaimed. He stood and jumped onto a higher branch. "Come on."

"What_ is_ it with you and heights?"

"You'll see when you get to the top. You won't get on a broom, at least let me get you up this tree," James called, climbing higher. "Just follow me."

"Potter, if I break anything, I will break every bone in your body," Lily swore as she followed. He helped her at the difficult parts and called out encouragement. Finally, they were both perched on one of the topmost branches.

"Wow," Lily breathed. "This is amazing." The wind made them sway slightly but James had a comforting arm around her waist. They had a beautiful view of the lake, the grounds beyond and the castle standing magnificently in the distance.

"Thanks," she said softly, "for getting me to come up here. It's beautiful."

"See," James said smugly. "Maybe asking you something over and over is the way to get you to do it."

She grinned at him. "Or maybe I'm never in my right mind around you."

He grinned back. "I'm flattered to hear I make you lose your mind."

"Make me delusional is more like it."

He leaned towards her. "Are you delusional enough to close your eyes, forget about falling and kiss me up here?"

"Now _there's_ something you only need to ask me once," Lily smiled, her eyes closing as she pulled him towards her.

* * *

**Please do review!**


	4. Neville and Hannah

**Thank you to JilyEvotter19, sneezingpanda12345 and slenderpanda597 for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you to anyone who put this story on their favourites or alerts too!**

* * *

"You should be grading homework."

"You should be at the pub."

"It's my birthday. What's your excuse?"

"That it's your birthday, obviously." Neville wrapped his arm around Hannah and pulled her closer. They were both stretched out on a blanket under the beech tree by the lake. It was late and only a few lights from the castle were reflected in the lake. "I couldn't let the day go by without spending at least a couple of hours with you."

"Your students could be watching us, you know," Hannah said. Dimples dented her cheeks as she smiled.

Neville shrugged. "It's old Professor McGonagall catching us that you should really be worried about. I wouldn't put it past her to give us both a detention even now."

Hannah laughed. "Thanks for bringing me out here tonight though. The stars are really bright tonight."

"You're welcome. I wanted to bring you out for a picnic anyway. What's a birthday without some good cake after all?" said Neville. "I would have come to the party the kids gave you if that Tentacula hadn't caught that fungus."

Hannah laughed. "And here I thought you were getting my birthday present ready."

Neville sat up and looked away guiltily. "Er...about that..."

Hannah sat up too and looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Well..." Neville hesitated. "I was working on something with a plant and I lost track of time."

"Neville Longbottom! You did _not_ forget my birthday! I'll forgive you for forgetting your wallet or your shoes but you promised you'd remember my birthday always."

"I'm sorry!" he said, holding his hands up defensively. "You know how bad my memory is."

She punched his arm. "You haven't forgotten anything in ages and now you decide to forget my birthday? I hate your plants sometimes. I mean, normal women have to compete with other women but I have to compete with _plants_" she huffed and turned away.

"Have I told you how lovely you look in the starlight?"

Hannah whirled around grumpily. She had heard the smile in his voice. Here she was angry with him and he was hiding a laugh!

"But," he continued. "You look absolutely beautiful in _this_ light."

"What?" Hannah asked, confused.

Neville smiled. He linked his fingers with hers. "Look up."

"What?" she repeated.

"Look up," he said again.

Hannah looked up and gasped. The beech tree which was bare in the winter was suddenly glowing. Hundreds of fireflies were settling on the branches, flashing their lights. The tree was lit up under the star studded sky and the effect was absolutely beautiful.

Neville wrapped his arms around we waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Now how could you think I'd forget the day the most amazing woman I've ever met came into this world?" he murmured. "Happy birthday, love."

Hannah stared up at the tree, transfixed. "How did you do this?"

"It's the spring equinox and a new moon. The tree's giving off a smell that attracts fireflies." He kissed her cheek smugly. "Helps to know a bit about plants, don't you think?"

"Don't show off."

* * *

**Do review and let me know what you thought!**


	5. Draco and Astoria

**This is the first time I'm writing this pairing. I hope I didn't make them terribly OOC!**

* * *

"We can't be together anymore."

Astoria looked out over the frozen lake, stuffing her gloved hands into the pockets of her coat. She leaned against the trunk of the strong beech tree. "And why not?" she asked Draco, looking straight ahead.

He didn't look at her either. "There's no point. I won't – I _don't_ make you happy. You deserve to have someone better."

She glanced at him. His eyes were as frosty as the weather. "What makes you think I'm not happy with you?"

"I've seen the way you observe the other couples. You smile at the way they give each other silly presents or a peck on the cheek. You want a man like one of them. I can't give you that. I don't make you happy and I know it. You deserve better," he repeated.

She turned to face him. "I don't want a man _like_ one of them. I want _you_ to be like them. The war is over. We have our whole lives ahead of us but you act like you're dead."

"I _am_ dead, Astoria," Draco burst out suddenly. "I'm dead on the inside. My heart's frozen over. I went through a _war_. The only way I could remain unaffected by those horrors was by becoming this person who is completely frosty on the inside. We'll never be like those happy couples, Astoria." He pulled back his left sleeve, exposing the Mark on his forearm. "People will always remember this. I don't want you to have to go through all that hate just because of me."

She gave him a stern look. "In case you haven't noticed, those other couples went through the war too! I saw what they did to Longbottom, yet he smiles and laughs with Abbott. Thomas was on the run all year and _he_ still finds something to grin about with Parvati Patil. You know why I watch those couples? It's because I'm trying to figure out how they healed their men. I'm trying to figure out what I need to do, to get you to smile again!"

She paced around for a moment before continuing angrily. "I don't care about that Mark or what people think." She looked straight into his eyes. "You keep saying _you_ won't make me happy. But _I_ make you happy and I know it. I want to see that joy on your face and here you are, trying to be all noble and save me from a sad relationship, prejudices and whatever other rot you think. Don't you try to pull a Potter on me, Draco Malfoy, especially not at Christmas. I'm going to make you happy and I'm going to show you how happy you make me."

Draco stared at her, surprised and slightly alarmed. He gazed at her for a long moment before pulling her to him and hugging her close suddenly. "Thank you," he whispered. He didn't have to say anything else. Astoria heard the apology and the hope in his voice clearly enough. "Do you really believe that we can be happy? Together?" he asked hesitantly.

"I do," she replied firmly.

"Why?"

She placed her hand on his chest. "Because I believe that frost, however thick it may be, can be melted. All it takes is a little warmth."

* * *

**Please leave me a review :)**

**This is also for the Christmas Boot Camp challenge with the prompt "frosty"**


	6. Ted and Andromeda

**ChaserOfTheQuaffle, Lovewriting12, sneezingpanda12345 thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Thank you to anyone who put this story on their favourites or alerts too!**

* * *

The castle doors opened just a crack and a figure slipped out furtively. Her long mane of hair whipped about as she ducked behind bushes and trees until she came to the beech tree by the lake. "Ted?" she hissed into the silence. "Are you here?"

A tall boy with a round face and soft brown hair emerged from behind the tree. His anxious look was replaced by a smile when he saw the girl. "Andromeda!" he whispered. "Come on, get behind the tree. We won't be seen from the castle on the other side."

Andromeda hurried to join him. "Why did you have to meet me here?" she whispered. She looked at her feet nervously. "The Slytherin common room is right below the lake. We could be – mmm." Her anxiety melted away when Ted kissed her deeply. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"You were saying?" he asked breathlessly, when she pulled away.

"Never mind, not important." Her words were a strangled gasp.

He smirked and led her over to the blanket he'd spread on the ground. It was a fine summer night, the moon only a thin crescent in the sky. Ted sat down beside her. "I love these little stolen moments. There's something incredibly romantic about sneaking off."

"I don't have to answer to Bella later either," Andromeda added.

"Is she still giving you a hard time?"

"She wants me to marry Rabastan Lestrange." Andromeda shuddered. "I've never seen anyone so vile as him."

"He's a nasty piece of work," Ted agreed. "Want a sandwich? I noticed you didn't seem to eat much at dinner."

"Thanks." Andromeda accepted the bread gratefully. "I was a bit preoccupied. Bella suggested that match with Rabastan just then so it was on my mind."

"The thought of Rabastan is repulsive enough to put anyone off their food."

"It's just – she reminded me that I'm going to be leaving school soon. I haven't given any thought to my future, you know? I don't know what I'm going to do," she admitted. "I don't want to stay at home and do what they say. I want to be with _you_ and they won't allow that for sure." She looked sad at the thought.

"Here," said Ted suddenly, pulling out something from his picnic basket. "Have a fortune cookie. It's a Muggle sweet; it's supposed to have predictions about your future in it. Maybe it'll offer some words of wisdom," he explained.

She looked a little hurt that he hadn't offered any consolation about her problems but she broke the cookie apart, and squinted at the strip of paper. "It says 'Will you marry me?' Oh! Ted!" She stared at him, her eyes wide and hopeful.

He smiled at her. "_I _have been thinking about my future and I would very much like it to be _our_ future," he said. He held her hands. "What do you say? We'll run away. I'm taking that job at the Ministry. We'll have enough money. You won't have to worry about your family. It'll be just the two of us. I'm going to steal you away from them, just like we stole this moment."

There was only one answer Andromeda could possibly give. "Yes!"

* * *

**This was my first time writing this pairing I think. Please do review and let me know what you thought :)**


	7. Dean and Ginny

He had expected to see her. Ginny Weasley missing the Hogwarts reopening ceremony would have made headlines. Of course, the fact that she _was_ at the event and looking as stunning as she did would probably make the front page anyway.

Dean leaned against the big beech tree. He'd spent many afternoons with her in that very spot. They'd talked, laughed and even fought a couple of times. Unfortunately, she'd probably done the same with Harry.

He didn't feel resentful towards Harry. The guy had saved his life and the whole wizarding world; he deserved the happiness of dating Ginny. But Dean would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit jealous and regretful as he watched the redhead nestle into Harry's side as he placed an arm around her. They weren't officially together yet. It would take them a while, Dean understood. They had both been through a lot that past year. It would be a while before they started going out again but he knew it was inevitable. Ginny had confessed that she'd had a crush on Harry for a long time. He'd been her Superman, the hero who saved the world. How could Dean compete with that?

They'd broken up right under that very tree, Dean recalled.

_"Are you alright?" Dean asked carefully._

_"This isn't working Dean. I'm sorry," Ginny said, looking right into his eyes. He'd always admired that fiery boldness of hers._

_"Oh. I see." Dean was never very good with words._

_"It's not that I don't like you, it's just –"_

_"You love Harry," Dean said. He'd known this for a long time. She had tried to like him, he knew that. It had worked for a while too. She'd given him one of the happiest years he'd had for a while. But he'd known for the past few weeks, from the way she'd looked up hopefully when she heard Harry didn't have a date to Slughorn's Christmas party, the way she'd cuddled up with him when Ron got poisoned…she belonged with Harry._

_"Yes," she admitted. "I don't know if that'll ever work out, but I've got to try. I'm sorry."_

_"I understand."_

That was all he'd said. A sudden wave of regret washed over him. If he'd spoken up more, if he'd protested vehemently and asked her to try for just a bit longer, would things have been different? If he hadn't stayed so silent, if he'd asked how he could change her mind about Harry, would _he_ be the one whose shoulder she'd be leaning on right now? He'd been so cautious with her and she'd never pretended to like him when she had realised she couldn't and he was grateful for that. But he knew he'd always wonder - if he'd spoken up, told her how _he _felt and fought for her, would she still be with him?

But he knew, deep down, it had never really been up to him. Whom she wanted to be with was her choice and she'd chosen Harry. They were meant to be.

He looked up to catch one last glimpse of her.

She was gone.

* * *

**A little angst to balance things out. Please review!**


End file.
